


A Claim on your Soul

by Donnerstagsengel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, F/M, M/M, Soul Bond, Wing Kink
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnerstagsengel/pseuds/Donnerstagsengel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Frage war nur, ob ihm einer der Engelsbrigade verraten würde, was genau es bedeutete, eine Seele aus der Hölle zu befreien und dabei praktisch ein „Ich war hier!“-Graffiti zurückzulassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Claim on your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Fill für mein Bingo-Kästchen "Narben". Bekommt definitiv eine Fortsetzung.

Ein Jäger hat viele Narben. Deshalb hatte es eine Weile gedauert, bis Dean bemerkte, dass diese eine anders war.

Vermutlich lag es auch ein wenig daran, dass er nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, was die Narbe in Form eines Handabdrucks auf seiner Schulter bedeuten könnte. Verdammt, er hatte ja nicht einmal gewusst, _dass_ sie etwas bedeuten könnte! Anfangs hatte sie seltsam ausgesehen, beinahe befremdlich auf seinem nun wieder makellosen Körper. Die Haut war rot und geschwollen gewesen, ähnlich einer Verbrennung, und die seltsame Form der Narbe und der Umstand ihrer Entstehung hatten dazu beigetragen, dass er ständig an sie dachte. Früher waren Narben wie kleine Tapferkeitsmedaillen gewesen, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er eine weitere Jagd überlebt hatte. Danach waren sie zu Schandmalen geworden, die ihn immer und immer wieder daran erinnerten, dass er zu langsam war, zu schwach, nicht gut genug. Und immer waren Narben mit Erinnerungen verbunden gewesen, nie hatte er vergessen, wie und warum sich eine Narbe gebildet hatte.

Bis es diese eine ohne Erinnerung gab.

Dean bezweifelte nicht, dass auch diese Narbe das Überbleibsel einer Erinnerung war. Er hatte sie, seitdem er aus der Hölle befreit worden war, seitdem _Castiel_ ihn aus der Hölle befreit hatte. Ihn, vielleicht sogar mehr als nur bildlich gesehen, an der Schulter gepackt und aus der Verdammnis gezogen hatte. Dahinter steckte eine Erinnerung, eine wichtige. Zu dumm nur, dass er sich nicht an sie erinnerte, wo er doch jeden anderen Augenblick, den er in der Hölle verbracht hatte, klar vor Augen hatte.

So oder so, alleine das machte diese eine spezielle Narbe zu etwas besonderem. Es war eine Narbe, die nicht seinen Körper zierte, weil er angegriffen, sondern weil er gerettet worden war. Sie war der Anwesenheit des Wesens ähnlich, das ihm sie verpasst hatte – anfangs hatten er und der Engel sich ständig aneinander gerieben und waren mit ihren unterschiedlichen Ansichten und Zielen zusammengestoßen, aber mit der Zeit war Castiel zu Cas geworden, einem festen Bestandteil seines Lebens, ohne dass er den Übergang bemerkte.

Anfangs hatte er nicht in den Spiegel schauen können, ohne mit dem Blick für einige Zeit an dem Handabdruck an seiner Schulter hängen zu bleiben, hatte sie verabscheut, hatte sie als hässlich empfunden. Mit der Zeit hatte er sie immer weniger bemerkt, hatte auch das Stutzen seiner One-Night-Stands nicht verstanden, wenn sie die Narbe das erste Mal sahen. Hatte nicht verstanden, warum jede Frau, mit der er geschlafen hatte, unterbewusst einen großen Bogen darum gemacht hatte.

Bis er mit Anna schlief.

Die ganze Sache war vermutlich nicht gut durchdacht und generell keine gute Idee gewesen. Wenn Sam nicht mit seiner Poster-Beziehung einer unguten Idee zu Ruby beschäftigt gewesen wäre, hätte ihm sein jüngerer Bruder sicherlich was erzählt. Anna hätte keinen richten Konsent geben können, das arme Mädchen sei nach den ganzen Erkenntnissen des Tages ganz durcheinander, blablabla. Sammy mochte recht haben. Verdammt, bei solchen Dingen schien die Erfahrung zu zeigen, dass Sammy _meistens_ recht hatte. Das bedeutete nicht, dass Anna das ganze nicht gebraucht hatte.

Vermutlich war es falsch, ihre Situation mit dem zu vergleichen, was Dean in seinem geliehenen Jahr vor der Hölle durchgemacht hatte, aber da gab es durchaus Parallelen. Anna wollte ein letztes Mal diese Empfindungen spüren, für die sie gefallen war, bevor sie sie wieder aufgab. Bevor sie am nächsten Tag nicht wusste, was mit ihr geschehen würde.

Das zwischen ihnen war keine Liebe gewesen. Vielleicht war es nicht einmal eine wirkliche Anziehung, Dean konnte sich zumindest nicht vorstellen, sich für ein Mädchen wie Anna zu entscheiden, wenn er sie zum Beispiel in einer seiner typischen Bars kennen gelernt hätte. Das zwischen ihnen war etwas anderes, ein Verständnis vielleicht, dem anderen etwas geben zu können, was er brauchte.

Trotzdem war die beinahe perverse Freude, mit der sie über den Handabdruck fuhr, mehr als nur ein wenig seltsam. Vermutlich wäre es Dean auch diesmal nicht aufgefallen, so wie auch all die anderen Male ihm erst im Nachhinein auffielen, als alles ins rechte Licht gerückt worden war. Aber es war nun einmal so, dass alle menschlichen Frauen, mit denen er geschlafen hatte, die Narbe ignoriert hatten. Seit seiner Auferstehung hatte sie außer ihm selbst also niemand berührt.

Castiels beinahe hasserfüllter Blick zu Anna und das verratene Schweigen gegenüber Dean bestätigten für Dean, dass das Ganze für Engel eine Bedeutung haben musste, über die ihn niemand aufgeklärt hatte.Vielleicht erklärte sich darüber den beinahe untrüglichen Sinn, den er für Cas' Anwesenheit entwickelt hatte. Es war wie ein Sirren in der Luft, dass seine Ankunft verriet und eine Angespanntheit in Dean auslöste, die erst dann wieder abebbte, wenn der Engel wieder wohin auch immer verschwand.

Die Frage war nur, ob ihm einer der Engelsbrigade verraten würde, was genau es bedeutete, eine Seele aus der Hölle zu befreien und dabei praktisch ein „Ich war hier!“-Graffiti zurückzulassen.

Dean hatte das ungute Gefühl, das er die Antwort sowieso nicht hören wollte.

 


End file.
